


Bank 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combining Finances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bank 100 words

John went with Wyatt to the bank. It was night but the banker, on the vigilante committee, cheerfully granted Wyatt special courtesies. John had been cleared of murder and stage-robbing charges after Wyatt sobered Kate up and she admitted she'd lied, condemning John. Had her lies held, he would have been hung.

The banker wouldn't address John directly, but slapped Wyatt's back in comradely fashion. Each withdrew $500 to pay Kate to leave John forever. It was Wyatt's idea; John's hands were shaking. Wyatt cared enough to help him, want him to remain near. John himself had offered to leave.


End file.
